This project includes all aspects of data coordination and management for studies of interventional therapies for stroke initiated by task orders issued under the aegis of the DST Master Agreement. Seven studies, each with two to three clinical centers, were included in this project. A dose escalation study of Naloxone with acute cerebral ischemia was completed and the findings were published in Stroke. A Phase II study of Naloxone was also completed and analysis files were constructed. Data collection for a pilot study of the benefits of hypervolemic hemodilution (Dextran-40) for the treatment of stroke-in-evolution has also been completed. All data management aspects of a dose-escalation Phase II study of Nicardipine, a calcium channel blocker, for the prevention of vasospasm following subarachnoid hemorrhage, and Phase II studies of Heparinoid, Nicardipine and rt-PA for the treatment of acute cerebral ischemia were completed in FY 1988. BFSB has completed all data coordination and management aspects of the above studies. Future data management for subsequent Master Agreement studies will be done under a DST contract. This project is completed.